Fire and Lightning
by Kat Solo
Summary: A beach vacation for our favorite trio. H/G and Hr/R
1. Fire and Lightning-Part 1

# **Fire**** and ****Lightning******

by Kat Solo

Disclaimer: Ok, you know the drill, I own nothing, the lovely talented J.K.Rowling owns it all and I'm just borrowing the characters for awhile. 

Author's Note: This is my first Harry Potter fic and it makes me cringe every time I read it. This is the first part of many, so hopefully Part 2 will be better. I would be grateful for a few reviews (flames will be read, laughed at, and then trashed, but you are welcome to send those too…).Anyway, I'll stop rambling now…Let's get on with the show…

Great Darkness spreads across the land

Grand wizards combine to take a stand

Even with the power of this fight

It's not enough to end our plight

Until Fire and Lightning become one

Then will Dark die, Love's reign's begun.

---excerpt from A History of Hogwarts

It was the middle of the night and Harry Potter, sixteen year old wizard, couldn't sleep. "I'll bet I'm the only kid in the world who hates the summer!" he sighed and sat up in his bed. "I wish I was back in my room at Hogwarts." The young wizard was tired of being banned from anything remotely related to magic while with his relatives. If it wasn't for the frequent owls from the Weasly's and Grangers, Harry would have died of boredom by now. On occasion he even got word from his outlaw godfather. Thinking of Sirius, made the teenager depressed again. If only he could live with him, life would be great. "I wonder where he is now?" Harry thought out loud. 

"Closer then you think!" came a familiar voice from Harry's window.

"Sirius!" As the older wizard climbed through the open window, Harry was thrilled. "What are you doing here?" he asked amazed.

"You mean, what are we…" called a new voice as Remus Lupin stepped through into the room," Couldn't of had a room on the ground floor, huh, Harry?" he asked jokingly. 

" At least I have a room now." This sobered the two men a little.

"Look Harry," Remus started, "We're here to take you away from these Muggles. Dumbledore feels that you need more pro…"

"A vacation!" Sirius finished hurredly, giving Remus a look, "We're to take you and some friends to the beach for the rest of the summer."

"Really?" Harry replied in disbelief. His luck seemed to be changing for the better.

"Mum, Harry owled asking if I could go on vacation with him and Siri, uh, Professor Lupin!" Ron Weasley called, running into the kitchen of the Burrow.

"That's nice dear. I guess you may go. I'm so glad the poor boy gets to go somewhere away from those horrid relatives of his. Where to, Ron?" she thought to ask.

"Oh, to the beach. Lupin leased a beach house for the rest of the summer." Ron replied.

"Sound's nice, sweetheart." Suddenly the door burst open again. 

"Mum, guess what?" called a new voice. 

"Not again," sighes Mrs. Weasley, "What sweetie?"

"I can't believe it! Harry invited me to go with him to the beach for the rest of the summer!" Ginny said all in one breath.Her brother rolled his eyes at her. 

"What do you mean, invited you?" Ron said.

"Don't believe me? Here." Ginny handed Harry's parchment over to him with a smug look on her face. 

"Now I can't believe it! He did!" Ron stated exasperated, "Why would he…" His eyebrows raised as the thought sunk in, "I'll kill him! He's my best friend, but I swear I'll kill him!"

Mrs. Weasley wasn't worried, "He probably invited Hermione too and invited Ginny along to keep her company." Ron accepted this logic for now and Ginny was too excited about going to care.

Hermione Granger came running when she heard a startled shout from her mother."Must be an owl," she thought, "Mum never has gotten used to them…oh, I hope it's from Ron…" Dr. Granger was standing at the window staring face to face with Hedwig. Hermione stifled a giggle as her mother turned to her. 

"Ah, dear, there you are. I believe it's you it wants…" Dr. Granger said with surprising calm for a muggle.

"Hey Hedwig! How's Harry? Thanks for the letter. Wait a bit and I'll send a reply…" Hermione said taking the parchment from the owl's leg and giving her some water. She unrolled the letter and read over it. "It's Harry ,Mum. He wants to know if I can go with him and Ron to the beach for the rest of the summer break!" 

"I don't know sweetheart, with two boys and no supervision…" Dr. Granger stated. 

"Not just boys, he invited Ginny, Ron's sister, too and Professor Lupin is the one taking us…" Hermione pleaded.

"Well, I guess it's alright if you go then…" her mother sighed resignedly giving in. 

"Oh, Thank you, thank you, thank you!!" Hermione ran to her and gave her mother a hug and a quick kiss on the cheek. "I have to go pack," she cried dashing off towards her room leaving behind her mother wondering when Hermione had started acting so much like a…well, a teenager. 

A/N- Well, loveit/hateit? Let me know. Please review. I would love to hear what you think. Oh, and by the way, did I mention, please review!! Praise and flames may be sent to kat.solo@juno.com

Kat Solo

__


	2. Fire and Lightning-Part 2

Fire and Lightning-Part 2

by Kat Solo

A/N- Hey, everybody, I'm back with the next part. Thanks for all the great reviews! Now for some fun in the sun! (Now, how ironic is it that I'm writing this in the dead of winter? ;)

Disclaimer- I own nothing but the plot. JKR owns everything else. Well, except the beach house, but that's my Aunt's. 

"Well, kids, this is it! Our home sweet home for the next month and a half…" said Sirius as they stepped into a beach house at Gulf Shores, Florida, "There's three bedrooms so I'll be in this one. Girls are to the left and the boys to the right. There's only one bathroom so we'll have to share." 

"Wait a minute, aren't you staying with us Remus?" asked Harry.

"Nah, sorry kid. I have to go see Dumbledore about something. But I'll see ya'll soon, okay!" Their old Professor winked at the teenagers and left them wondering what that was all about. 

"What are we waiting for?" asked Harry after Lupin had left, "Let's go for a swim!"

________________________________________________________________

Ten minutes later all four teens were splashing about in the ocean

having the best time any of them have had in a long time. Harry snuck behind Ginny with an armful of seaweed and dumped it on top of her. Ginny wheeled around surprised, but Harry had already started swimming in the opposite direction. Feigning anger, she rushed after him. 

" I've got you now, Harry!" she said when she caught up to him. Grabbing his hair she pushed him under water, but at the same time went under herself. By the time they came up, both were laughing. Ginny wasn't suspecting anything when Harry suddenly picked her up. 

" What are you…" Ginny started. Harry was just about to flip her over when someone cleared their throat from behind them. 

"Hey, Ron, Hermione." squeaked Ginny. Both were staring at the two with open mouths. Harry, suddenly realizing what this must look like, quickly put Ginny down, whose cheeks were almost as red as her hair. 

"Uh, hi guys! The water's great, huh?" Harry said with a feeble grin. Ron just walked off. 

Hermione whispered to Ginny, "Is it just me or did the temperature just drop about 50 degrees? Brrr!" She pretended to shiver, forcing Ginny to stifle a giggle. 

A/N- Well, I'll leave it there until next time. Please fill in the box below to tell me what you think. Sorry it's kind of short, but I'll try to make the next one longer.


	3. Fire and Lightning- Part 3

**Fire**** and ****Lightning**-Part 3

by Kat Solo

# A/N- Hey, everybody! Sorry it took so long to get this part up. Thanks for the reviews on Part 2! This was written during Chemistry so hopefully it will entertain you more then my teacher's lecture did me! I guess I was thinking more of a different type of Chemistry ;) …

KS

"Ron! Hey, Ron!" Hermione called down the beach, jogging to catch up with her disgrumpled friend. She tapped him lightly on the shoulder.

"What?" he growled turning around, " Oh, hi Hermione…" his voice softening.

"Are you okay?" she asked concerned about Ron's earlier outburst toward Harry and Ginny, "Harry explained everything if you would have just listened! He was just about to _dunk_ her when we came up…What were you thinking…no, wait, I don't think I want to know…" Hermione's voice was cut off suddenly when Ron placed his hand over her mouth. She didn't realize they were standing that close. Her eyes grew wide in surprise until she saw Harry and Ginny walking their way.

"Quiet!" Ron mouthed. His hand grasped hers and pulled them quickly to a concealed spot behind a nearby sand dune.

"We can't spy…" Hermione hissed only to find her mouth covered again. " This is wrong, Ron…" she tried again in a muffled voice. Ron shushed her again, this time because her breath tickled his hand. Hermione gave a resigned sigh, "Why should I do what he says." she thought to herself, "Poor Ginny and Harry! We shouldn't be doing this…Hey, Ron's got a nice hand, strong and large, the kind that could swallow up my hand entirely…Woah, there Hermione!…where did _that_ come from…this is Ron!...but still!"

Meanwhile, Ginny and Harry were heading straight toward the only sand dune with eyes and ears. Both had bright crimson faces and were avoiding looking at each other.

"Umm, I'm sorry about...well, You Know,…well, I didn't mean to, I mean, well, I'm sorry!" Harry said, his voice cracking mid-sentence. He stopped walking and took a step toward her.

"It's alright," Ginny replied shaking her head, "You didn't mean it that way…" A lock of her red hair fell onto her face. Both were surprised when Harry's hand reached out and tucked it back behind her ear. They remained that way, his hand cupping her face, for a few minutes, both too stunned, not to mention unwilling, to move. 

Ron's face held a stony glare as he looked on at his best friend and little sister starring into each other's eyes. Hermione's restraining hand gripping Ron on the shoulder was the only thing keeping him from giving them away. He turned to face her.

"Let them be," her eyes telegraphed to him pleadingly. Ron, with a sigh, gave in to her look. He wasn't to happy about it, but if Hermione wanted him too, he would give them a chance. 

"You'd better not break her heart, buddy, or God help me, I'll do worse to you then the Dark Lord!" Ron muttered under his breath as he allowed Hermione to lead him back to their beach house.


	4. Fire and Lightning- Part 4

Fire and Lightning- Part 4

Fire and Lightning- Part 4 

Disclaimer- I own nothing you recognize. The very kind and talented JK Rowling owns all of that and I'm just dabbling with her very awesome characters for my own (and hopefully your) amusement!

A/N- Thank you to everybody who read and/or reviewed this story so far! And a very big thank you to Pinky and the Brain for giving me a push to hurry up and write this part! I'm so very sorry about the long wait for this part. Poor Gin and Harry were stuck like that for months before I could get it to come out right. So, enough rambling, on with the show! 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ginny and Harry stood on the beach. The waves crashed onto the sand behind them and the sun was just sinking beneath the horizon, turning the sky into a myriad of pretty colors, yet the two teens were too preoccupied to notice. They stood quite still with their faces mere inches apart, Harry's hand on Ginny's face, gently brushing against her cheek. They had been that way for a few seconds but to them it seemed like ages. Both were quite surprised at this sudden turn of events, but neither wanted to turn away. 

"What am I doing?" Harry thought to himself, "This is Ginny…Ron wouldn't…but she's so pretty…ah, to hell with Ron!" Having given in to himself, Harry leaned in toward Ginny, "I'm gonna kiss her! I'll deal with Ron later."

"He's gonna kiss me!" Ginny thought excitedly as she saw Harry lean toward her. Just as there lips were about to meet, Sirius' voice called out from the house, startling them both. They sprang apart. Ginny's face was as red as her hair and Harry couldn't help but find the sand on the ground really interesting right about now. 

"I guess we'd better be getting back. It's getting late." Harry said to break the silence, finally noticing the setting sun. 

"Yea, probably. The view's really pretty out here though," Ginny responded, looking out over the ocean.

"It sure is!" Harry agreed, as he stared at the girl next to him out of the corner of his eye. "Gorgeous!" he added muttering, "How come I never noticed before?" 

"Let's go," Ginny said, startling him out of his thoughts. She clasped his hand in hers and hand in hand the two walked back to the beach house.

Later that night, Ginny and Hermione were sitting on the bed in Ginny's room. The two had gotten to know each other rather well since the Wizard's Cup the previous summer. 

"So what's up with you and my brother?" Ginny asked innocently as she brushed out her red hair. Hermione's face turned a very vivid shade of pink at the question.

"How did you…?" she asked, the braid she was working on in her own hair fell loose from her hand as she spoke nervously. Ginny smiled knowingly. 

"He feels the same way about you, ya know," Ginny stated seriously.

"What!?" Hermione exclaimed, "How can you tell?"

"Let's just say sisters can tell these kind of things." Ginny replied with a grin, "Not to mention he talks in his sleep!" She ducked as the pillow Hermione threw at her flew over her head. 

The girls were quiet for a moment, both thinking, when Hermione asked suddenly as a thought popped in her head, " What were you and Harry up to after Ron and I went inside?" Now it was Ginny's turn to blush.

"Nothing…"

"Yea, sure…" Hermione took a look at Ginny's face and added slyly, "Is Harry a good kisser?" 

" I wouldn't know, I was just about to find out when Sirius cal…!" She stopped abruptly when she realized what she had admitted to. Hermione just smiled and started to walk out of the room. "Sweet dreams, Gin," she said turning the corner. Once out, she paused and stuck her out back in. Ginny was climbing into bed, and reaching to turn out the light. "Try to keep them PG!" Hermione joked. Ginny looked up and grinned once more adding, "How about PG-13?" 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A/N- So, did ya like it? Please let me know by either e-mailing or reviewing!! ([kat.solo@juno.com][1]) Suggestions are also welcome. More to come as soon as possible!

Kat

** **

   [1]: mailto:kat.solo@juno.com



	5. Fire and Lightning-Part 5

Fire and Lightning- Part 5

**Fire**** and ****Lightning****- **Part 5****

** **

It was early the next morning. Ginny Weasley was sitting in a chair on the patio, totally absorbed in an old, rather tattered book. The book, so well loved, no longer had a title on the side, for it had been rubbed to invisibility. No one else in the house was up or so Ginny thought, as she had settled in for yet another read of her favorite novel, an old muggle book she had gotten from her father. Straight away it fell open to her favorite spot and before long she was completely lost in another world.

It was quite a pretty little scene Harry Potter happened to stumble upon, eyes still foggy from sleep. Ginny was curled up in a lawn-chair with the ocean at her back, red-hair falling in her face as she leaned over reading. Harry couldn't help but stare. After a few minutes he caught himself, turned quickly away, and dashed back inside before Ginny could notice him. Even though it was but a few minutes, it was a site that would stay with him the rest of his life.

Not long after Harry's departure, Ginny was called in for breakfast. Thinking she'd come back to it later, she left her book lying in the chair. A sudden gust of win rustled the pages of the novel until it flipped to a well-marked page. On the page was an ornately drawn painting of a princess lying in a glass coffin in the woods. A handsome prince stood over her leaning in for a kiss from the young maiden.

"Do you hear that?" Hermione asked suddenly between bites of her toast, "It almost sounds like the wind is cackling."

"Yea, right," said Ron, "and the sun can sneeze." All laughed at the idea, but Hermione still seemed a bit nervous.

"You never can tell," she thought aloud, but decided to put off worrying about it until later.


	6. Fire and Lightning-Part 6

**Fire and Lightning**- Part 6

**_Disclaimer:_** I own nothing but the plot. The characters belong to J.K. Rowling, and the song _Waiting for Magic _ belongs to the awesome group Ace of Base.

****

**_Author's Note_**_:_ Sorry about the long time it took to get this part out! As most of my fics are, this was written during school (English this time). Well, ya'll didn't come to read my ramblings so on with the show!

   Ron Weasley stood up from the breakfast table, pushing his chair back with a screech.

    "Anyone up for a walk?" he asked, looking around the table. His gaze settled on Hermione. He held her gaze, silently pleading for her to go with him. She gave a barely perceptible nod, coloured quite pink, and stood up.

   "I could uses the fresh air…" she stated quietly, eyes cast downward. Ginny saw the silent exchange and hid a grin behind her hand. Harry and Sirius just stared as the two stepped toward the door.

   Amused, Ginny watched as her brother opened the door for a very crimson Hermione, stepped through, and slammed it shut behind him.

   "What was that all about?" Sirius questioned the other two giggling teens, a mischievous twinkle in his eye.

   "Something that's been a long time in coming!" Harry exclaimed. 

  Ron and Hermione walked slowly down the beach, hands brushing, and faces flushed. Suddenly Ron reached out and grabbed her hand. Hermione sighed as tingles shot up arm. 

   "So…" Ron started, not sure quite what to say.

   "So…" Hermione echoed. Her eyes studied the sand, worried what at what might happen if she looked up, "What did you want to talk to me about?"

   "Well, umm…I…IlikeyouHermione…" Ron mumbled under his breath. The girl's bushy head shot up. 

   "What was that?" Hermione asked, eyes searching Ron's face.

   "I…I…" Ron tried again, but just couldn't manage to get it out. 'To hell with it,' he thought suddenly. Noticing how close their faces were, leaned the rest of the way in and put his lips to hers with a jolt. 

   'Oh my God!' thought Hermione as she felt the tingle spread to anywhere they touched. Before she had time to respond, Ron pulled away. Hermione was too dazed to speak. When Viktor had kissed her, it was gross and disgusting, but this…this was exhilarating!

   "I'm sorry!" Ron stammered, face brighter than the famous Weasley hair. Hermione grinned.

   "Don't be!" she assured him, lips still tingling and face just as flushed, "I wouldn't object to trying it again!" 

Ron didn't hesitate before doing just that. 

   Ginny Weasley was sitting in the room she shared with Hermione, lying on her bed, daydreaming, when she heard the first strains of her favorite song, come across the muggle radio. She quickly turned up the volume and started singing along…

"_Kiss me baby _

_I'm Snow White sleeping in a coffin_

_Waiting for you, Waiting for magic…"_  

Too involved in the song, Ginny didn't notice when a very excited Hermione plopped down on the bed next to her. 

   "Are you listening to that muggle band again? Don't you get tired of listening to the same song over and over again?" Hermione asked, startling Ginny out of her daze.

   "Oh, hi Hermione… and no, I'll never get tired of this song… It's just…" 

   "I know, I know, magical, right?" Ginny nodded. "Anyway, lunch is ready, if you happen to be interested." Hermione added whispering, "Don't worry Snow White, you're Prince will come to his senses any day now…mine sure did!" 

A/N- I know, I know, too much fluff, but it was necessary! Don't worry, there will be action in this story yet! I just needed this part to set it up. Thanks for reading and please review! (Remember, reviews help me get the next part up quicker, so fill in the little box below and make my day…please!)   


End file.
